May Mara Guide You
by elizarocks9902
Summary: Brynjolf is coming back from a little business venture, only to see a certain little lass swimming in Riftens lake, and he can't help but notice a not so small piece of jewelry she has on. This is a one-shot I thought of while eating cereal so...yeah.


The night was abnormal compared the last few nights that had seemed to pass by so slowly, a blessing considering the fact that while it never truly grew cold in The Rift, it was never truly warm either, and Brynjolf sighed as he took in the warmth. He was outside of the city of Riften, his shoulder holding his body's weight as he leaned against the tree at his left, his eyes roaming over the lake before him. The sky was beautiful, varying shades of purple, blue and black painted the sky like a canvas with small, bright white dots either alone or in clusters brightening it up all the more. The moon was full, and it's light shine down and reflected off the river, creating a rather picturesque image that Brynjolf had seen seldom of lately.

He sighed as he grew bored of just standing there, and after another breath in he pushed himself off the tree that had supported him, turning on his heel away from the lack, facing the road. Once his feet hit stone he followed it, allowing it to lead him towards Riften. Nearly half-way there, he saw something break the surface up ahead, near the dock behind his guild masters house. Raising an eyebrow, he moved towards the coast of e lake again, only to freeze when he saw something that had him balling his hands into fists, and blood rushing from his face to somewhere below his waist, a place in which he did not want to give attention at that moment.

The sight that had him captivated was his very own guild master swimming along the waters surface, moving as gracefully as a fish as she moved across the lake, zipping from her to there. He watched her move around for a good hour before she apparently decided she was clean enough, as she started moving towards her home's dock. As he ran along the coast of the lake, remaining hidden as he did so, and he stopped when he could see everything about her clearly as she pulled herself out of the water. His mouth went dry, his pupils dilated, and his eyes roamed her beautifully curved backside as she heaved herself out of the water, his hands twitching when he saw her on her hands and knees, pushing herself into a standing position.

Why she turned around at that moment, he did not know. Perhaps she wanted to look at the water, see the lights reflect off it, or maybe she just wanted to see the sky itself. Either way, Brynjolf's focus immediately flew up and down her body, his eyes roaming up from her dainty ankles and toned calves, past her creamy, shapely thighs, and his eyes zoned in on her womanhood before moving up again. Her stomach was toned and flat from hours of training with Delvin and the others all day long, but the two greatest assets that immediately kept his attention were her large, melon shaped teats with light pink nipples, her areoles were larger than most he'd seen, but her pale skin made a beautiful contrast.

When he was finally able to rip his gaze from her beautiful breasts, he saw a glimpse of a large, golden amulet before she turned and left him staring after her, his eyes widened and his mind drawing a blank, his eyes fixated on her ass as she unknowingly left him standing stock still. _She was wearing an amulet of Mara. Annette was wearing an amulet of_ Mara was the only thing he understood, and by the time he was able to draw himself out of his shock, a large grin overtook his face.

 _Maybe it's time I stop ignoring the lass_ , was what ran through his head when he came to, and with that he turned and moved towards the Riften city gate again. Upon entering the city he saw the streets mostly empty, and upon making a split second delicious, he decided to pay his little lass a visit. _She needs someone to sate her needs is all._ A devious grin was apparent on his face as he moved towards Honeyside, not caring who saw him as he broke into his little lass's home.


End file.
